


light the sky

by farquaad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farquaad/pseuds/farquaad
Summary: Dan and Phil watch a thunderstorm together





	light the sky

**Author's Note:**

> short lil thing I wrote a while ago. now it's here. enjoy!

Dan was standing at the doorway from the flat to the patio, head tilted to look up at the sky. He had the patio door open so he could feel the cool night air on his face and smell the rain, but his body remained inside so no raindrops fell on him. The night was warm enough that he could leave the door open like this and not freeze, but cool enough that he didn’t start sweating either. It was perfect, and one of Dan’s favourite things about summer.

Phil came up behind Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist. Phil’s chin rested on Dan’s shoulder and they both gazed up at the sky.

“Looks pretty,” Phil said after a bolt of lightning flashed across the vast expanse of sky. The lightning illuminated the sky so the two men could see the way the greyish purple clouds stacked on top of each other, making the sky seem much more tangible than it actually was.

Dan considered chiding Phil english-language-and-linguistics-degree Lester for not coming up with a sentence more eloquent than _looks pretty_ but decided against it, enjoying the peaceful tranquillity of the moment too much to speak.

The strike of lightning meant that thunder would soon arrive. Seconds after the lightning disappeared a loud burst of thunder boomed from above, causing Phil to jump from where he was positioned behind Dan.

Dan chuckled at this but tilted his head back slightly so he could kiss Phil’s temple. Several quieter booms of grumbling thunder rolled across the sky, but this time, Phil only squeezed his arms tighter around Dan.

Carefully, Dan lifted one of his feet out onto the patio. He held it there, suspended just above the ground and focused on the sensation of the persistent raindrops landing on his sock-covered foot.

He felt grateful for this moment. He felt grateful for every moment he gets to spend with Phil if he’s being honest, but this one seemed different. This wasn’t walking off stage after performing the last show of a tour or talking animatedly about a film he and Phil just watched. This moment was simple and domestic and it was a time where they recognized the bond they shared, without words. It was a time to silently appreciate each other, their love, and how far they’ve come. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> title from grace vanderwaal


End file.
